


You See The Future And You Choose This?

by Azlinne



Series: Markiplier's Egos [4]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/pseuds/Azlinne
Summary: The Host dealing with visions of a certain someone.





	You See The Future And You Choose This?

There were many problems that came with seeing into the future sure the host was able to immediately pick out what was going on in the area as well as give what events were exactly about to happen which gave him enough time to react or warn accordingly but that wasn’t all his powers did. When he slept his dreams were often of futures that had yet to happen too far into the future to fully be confirmed if they would indeed play out but still possible. Sometimes he would see other egos getting hurt or secrets were laid out before him before they had even yet to accrue but recently it was something else entirely. Bim had been plaguing the host’s mind for more than one night and every time he was met with that smiling face he was left with even more questions. Well… Maybe Plaguing was the wrong word to use, he was definitely enjoying the addition of Bim in his thoughts, the problem didn’t usually come up till the Host was awake.

Every night the Host would be pulled into the possible future of being in a relationship with Bim, he’d see the gentle glow of one of their rooms and the radiant smile that always managed to take his breath away and the soft warmth of someone being close to him. Then when the morning came and he was awake the world always seemed so much colder There was no glow of the room or smile to see only darkness and that empty feeling that the emotions he had felt in the night were no longer allowed to exist.

His heart hurt and though the Author could tell something had changed in his counterpart he never asked not even when he was made to promise to help the Host from the area his Bim Trimmer ever entered the space. It carried on for weeks and though the Author could see pain and hurt written all over the show hosts face his loyalties to the one that kept him from completely fading away were much higher. 

Then one night the Host’s dreams were all pointing to one place Bim cornering him in the hall his eyes welling up in tears as he demanded to know why he had suddenly been treating Bim as if he had the plague, he screamed and cried begging to know what had happened. He looked ever so close to striking the Host down then and there before just completely crumbling. If the Host had thought Bim’s outburst had been a shock it was nothing compared to what he had been sobbing from his spot on the ground face buried in his hands just looking udderly broken. 

‘I thought we were close. I thought you might have felt the same way about me. We laughed you smiled at me… I thought maybe… we had a chance…’

And then It was gone Bim stopped showing up in his dream’s but that last sight of Bim refused to leave him it took over everything he was. Soon he refused to let himself sleep at all he wasn’t eating wasn’t leaving the room, everything was hurting so bad he couldn’t bare it. He was not a weak person he was not the kind of person who allowed himself to be pushed around or bullied into doing something but apparently that strength did not translate well into dealing with heartache. Honestly the Author was getting sick of it he knew what the host was like hell a lot of his personality had been directly taken from him seeing him as this wreck of a man over something as stupid as pining over someone who clearly had a thing for him as well was just plain idiotic and and he had had enough.

Bim had no idea what had happened he had felt the tightness in his chest when the Host had suddenly refused to see him his thoughts instantly jumping to the Host being disgusted at the thought of someone with the same face as him liking him but that seemed so out of Character for any of the egos hell he honestly wouldn’t have been surprised if Mark himself had a thing for one of his own egos… Yet that didn’t stop the Host from cutting off all ties with him honestly he was just starting to settle into the idea that he just made up every smile and laugh the Host had ever shown him when the Author had stomped into the room. His hand was rough and could as the half faded ego forcibly dragged Bim down the hall to where the host’s room was and just jerked him inside before turning to leave and slammed the door shut.

There was an awkward silence in the air as the two slowly pieced together just what the author had done before the Host cut off the thought Bim was about to say. “I don’t hate you.” Bim opened his mouth to snap at him but the host was cutting him off again. “I love you.” His little ability to see five seconds into the future was really coming in handy for him right now he saw every one of Bim’s questions before they were even out of his mouth. He didn’t move when he saw the other’s hand coming at him and softly he spoke up the narration that was going on at that exact moment. 

“Bim Trimmer’s eyes widened in shock when he made contact with the Hosts face. He had just been so upset at the Host for just blurting out that he loved him after he had been ignoring him for over a month. What Bim Trimmer doesn’t know though is that the Host has been seeing visions of them together every night for so long and was getting so confused that when he would wake up and find Bim wasn’t actually with him anymore it would hurt and he did not know how to handle that. What Bim Trimmer does not understand that the Host has already seen that he has been an idiot and has ruined his chances with him already and does not know how to handle that… The Host wishes to express his apologies… Bim I’m sorry.”

He didn’t really think that Bim would just forgive him just like that, he was convinced that he had messed up everything but he heard a soft laugh that seemed half mixed with a sob before a blush crossed his face mere seconds later Bim had closed the distance between them and he was returning a slightly teary kiss. 

“You’re so dumb so times you know! You see the future and you like it so much you don’t talk to me for over a month because what you were seeing didn’t happen yet?! Who does that!”

Bim huffed before pulling the Host into another kiss, it was slightly rougher but mostly because the show host was getting out all his emotions with it as well before pressing their foreheads together eyes closed as he took a breath and fully let relief wash over him.

“Never do that to me again and… I love you too…”


End file.
